The present invention is a highly compact knockdown and lightweight charcoal cooker using relatively light gauge steel deformed to provide strength and to be amenable to inexpensive but durable manufacture.
In general, charcoal cooking stoves or cooking devices are relatively large, cumbersome, and unless placed on wheels or in semi-permanent installations, they are rather unsatisfactory in competition with liquid fuel and gaseous fuel stoves and cookers because of their inconvenience to campers, hikers, boaters, picnickers, and cyclists. Yet, the most satisfactorily grilled and cooked meats and foods are prepared over charcoal.
Many persons have attempted to bring compactness to a charcoal cooker and for the most part charcoal cookers have ended up as cast iron structures which are brittle and impractical for easy transport or have been unusually large and awkward to use or impractical by reason of the combination of substantial heat and sudden cooling which rusts, destroys and warps most metals.
Closest known devices are seen in the United States Letters Pat. Nos. 3,667,446 to Paul S. Morton; 3,610,225 to Merle J. Schwantes; 3,306,281 to William S. Hoebel; 2,477,529 to Leonard M. Sprinkle, et al; and the camp stove 2,122,275 to Dewey H. Bitney. As will be seen, the device of the present invention is distinguishable over the closest references and provides a compact, solid fuel stove unit competitive against liquid and gaseous fuel stove units.
Accordingly, the principle object is to provide a compact, simple and durable charcoal cooker or stove.
Another object is to provide such a structure possessing the best qualities of portability and rigidity with light weight.
Another object is to provide a device which stores all of the necessary elements and which carries an initial charcoal charge.
Still another object is to teach a compact charcoal construction in which the fire tray is easily removed and in which the entire construction is easily cleaned in prevention of rust and corrosion.
Other objects including camper convenience and overall economy with reasonable rigidity will be apparent to those skilled in the art as the description proceeds.